1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an electrode utilized in an electric dust collector, and more particularly, it relates to a dust collection electrode which comprises a flexible conductive sheet securely held in a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, an electric dust collector is widely employed in the art for removing dust from waste gas in factories as an apparatus for preventing air pollution. In a conventional wet type electric dust collector treating corrosion type gas such as sulfur dioxide below the dew point, the electrode is formed by rigid fiberglass reinforced plastic (hereinafter abbreviated as F.R.P.) having high corrosion resistance. However, the electrode made of F.R.P. is easily deformed and distorted, and especially under a high temperature around 100.degree. C., it is exceedingly deformed.
On the other hand, the conventional electric dust collector has been made large-sized in recent years, and therefore a large dust collection electrode has been utilized, though, it is difficult to produce a large F.R.P. electrode which is not easily deformed. Further, a large electrode is awkward to transport and difficult to handle in case of repair and replacing.